OS - Une bouche très convaincante
by Sterek974
Summary: OS Sterek dans le cadre du Défi Prompt pour le Scott's Pack. Il en fallut de la pratique et de la patience avant que Stiles sache utiliser sa bouche à bon escient. Très bon escient. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour convaincre son loup ?


**Bonjour à tous :D**

 **Dans le cadre d'un Défi Prompt organisé par le groupe Scott's Pack sur Fb, je devais rédiger un OS à partir d'un Prompt imposé. J'ai choisi celui là. En tant que grand fan de Sterek, l'OS est donc basé sur ce ship ^^**

 **Les personnages et la série appartiennent à Jeff Davis, même si je le reproche de ne pas avoir rendu le Sterek réel :'(**

 **Ce One-shot contient un _LEMON_. Si les relations entre deux hommes vous dérangent, je vous prie de passer votre chemin. Encore une fois, ce chapitre contient un _CITRON_. C'est la première fois que j'en écrit, j'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous serez indulgent... :o**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt pour les reviews :P**

 **P.S : La suite de ma fic "D'une Nuit fiévreuse à un Amour sans limite" sera pour jeudi, ne vous en faites pas. Cette OS vous permettra de patienter x)**

* * *

OS - Une bouche très convaincante

Cela faisait exactement trois mois que Derek et Stiles s'étaient mis en couple. Dès le début de leur relation, le loup garou avait été clair avec son petit-ami : tant que l'hyperactif n'aurait pas 18 ans, ils n'auraient pas de relations intimes. Le lycan avait pris cette lourde décision, car même si le shérif avait approuvé cette relation, il le craignait toujours. Le shérif en tant que bon père, ne voulait pas qu'on abîme et souille la chair de sa chair et Derek en était bien conscient. S'il lui faisait du mal, alors qu'il n'est même pas majeur, il s'en voudrait et le shérif le mitraillerait sans regret à coup de balle à l'aconit tue-loup.

Alors que Stiles était à califourchon sur Derek, l'hyperactif se mit à l'embrasser avec passion, plongeant sa main dans les cheveux du loup garou. Ce dernier répondit à ses baisers avec la même fougue, la même intensité, quémandant l'accès à cette délicieuse bouche qu'il aimait tant et qui lui fut accordée. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent, se caressèrent tout en dansant un ballet dont seuls eux avaient le secret. L'adolescent profita que Derek était brûlant dans ses baisers et osa glisser sa main sous le tee-shirt du lycan, caressant les abdominaux qui se dessinaient sous ses doigts. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui enlever son tee-shirt, Derek réussit à contrôler cette passion ardente qui le consumait de l'intérieur et interrompit Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je… euh… rien…

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que je n'allais pas m'en rendre compte ?

\- Pfffffffffffff, fichu loup garou ! Mais je meurs d'envie, mon Amour et je sais que toi aussi, en sentant ce que j'ai sous mes mains.

L'hyperactif avait dit cela, se mordant les lèvres, tout en ayant la main posée au niveau de l'entrejambe de Derek. En effet, cette bosse qu'il sentait entre ses mains était gorgée de désir et cela rien que pour lui. Le loup garou déglutit et son cœur rata un battement.

\- Stiles…

\- Mais quoi, Derek ? Oses me dire que tu ne me désires pas ! Je ne te plais plus ?

\- NON ! JE N'AI PAS DIT CA !

\- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses ? Laisse-toi aller et faisons l'amour, mon loup.

L'hyperactif savait jouer avec les mots et en glissant sa langue le long du cou de Derek, il savait que ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à succomber.

\- Stiles, tu crois que je ne meurs pas d'envie de te sauter dessus ? D'unir nos corps et ne faire qu'un avec toi ? Te faire l'amour et te montrer à quel point je t'aime ? Mais je ne peux pas, tant que tu ne seras pas majeur !

\- Bordel, Derek ! J'aurai 18 ans dans deux mois, alors considère que je suis majeur. Deux mois, c'est vraiment rien.

L'adolescent attrapa le visage du loup entre ses mains, tout en lui caressant la joue, ce qui calma Derek.

\- Je le sais, mais ton père ?

\- Il n'en saura rien.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque et puis je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me contrôler et à ne pas te blesser.

\- Derek, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

\- Stiles…

\- Shhhhhhhhhhh, ne dis plus rien…

\- Stiles, je pense que je ferai mieux d'y aller.

Agacé, l'hyperactif se leva du lit et quitta les jambes de Derek, où il s'était bien installé. Il tourna le dos au loup garou, se retenant de ne pas pleurer. Il en avait marre de se faire rejeter et pourtant il savait à quel point le lycan l'aimait et tenait à lui. C'était réciproque, mais il voulait passer à la prochaine étape il voulait s'abandonner corps et âme à son petit ami, ne faire qu'un avec lui. Cependant, Derek voulait absolument qu'il ait 18 ans, craignant le shérif, mais également car il ne voulait pas décevoir cet homme qui l'acceptait et le considérait même comme son fils.

Stiles se retourna et regarda le loup garou de haut en bas, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es encore là ? Tu ferais mieux de partir, avant que mon père ne rentre à la maison.

\- Stiles, essaie de me comprendre…

\- Je comprends très bien. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Après tout, tout le monde s'en fiche de l'hyperactif agaçant. On s'en fiche de ce qu'il pense, de ce qu'il veut ou désire. Et s'il devait mourir, le monde s'en ficherait complètement.

Derek qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre de telles absurdités, l'attrapa et le plaqua contre l'armoire, ses yeux virant au rouge et Stiles n'osa plus dire aucun mot.

\- T'en a pas marre sale con ? Que veux-tu ? Que je t'écorche vif maintenant et avec mes dents ? Et là tu oses me dire que tu vas bientôt être majeur ? T'es qu'un gamin, Stiles.

Avant que Stiles ait l'occasion de le répondre, le loup garou fondit sur les lèvres de l'hyperactif. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, lui dévoilant à travers ce baiser à quel point il était important pour lui. Sans que l'hyperactif ne s'y attende, Derek rompit le baiser et s'échappa par la fenêtre, laissant un Stiles pantelant de désir et rongé par les remords, adossé contre l'armoire.

L'adolescent regrettait amèrement les paroles blessantes qu'il avait prononcé quelques minutes avant. Il avait senti que cela avait blessé l'homme qu'il aimait tant.

« Je t'aime énormément Derek, mais c'est vraiment important pour moi, de passer à l'étape supérieur… Je suis prêt et je te désire plus que tout. Je veux être tien et que toi tu sois mien. »

Cela lui faisait du bien de dire ces paroles à haute voix et cela lui permit également de se ressaisir. Stiles fit le vide dans son esprit avant de chercher une solution. Il eut alors un sourire malicieux.

« Derek Hale, je vais te mettre au pied du mur et tu ne pourras plus me résister, mon loup. »

Il alluma son ordinateur et se mit à effectuer quelques recherches pas très catholiques, tout en prenant le soin de verrouiller sa porte et en mettant ses écouteurs. L'hyperactif était quelque peu surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

« Euh… ils y vont fort là par contre ! Je me vois mal débarquer au loft et faire ça… »

Il continua de regarder quelques vidéos, sentant le désir monter en lui et tout en pensant à Derek.

« Bon, on va se calmer. Ces vidéos ne vont en aucun cas m'aider et puis ça ne reflète pas la réalité. Je suis sûr qu'en vrai c'est beaucoup mieux, surtout lorsque des sentiments sont en jeu. Je vais plutôt opter pour l'entraînement avant, puis la pratique ! Mais avant, il faut que j'achète certaines choses, autant allier mes deux passions : la bouffe et Derek ! »

Stiles décida d'aller faire des courses. Il descendit, prit ses clés et se précipita dans sa jeep, direction le supermarché de Beacon Hills. Il entra et se dirigea directement vers le rayon des surgelés. Il regarda longuement les différentes glaces, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait prendre. Tous ces parfums lui donnaient envie. Il se donna une claque mentalement, se rappelant l'objectif de sa mission. L'adolescent prit enfin trois boîtes de bâtonnet de glace : à la fraise, à la vanille et à la mangue.

En se dirigeant vers la caisse, il aperçut des sucettes torsadées et décida d'en prendre quelques-unes. Il paya et emporta ses courses jusqu'à Roscoe chérie, avant de retourner chez lui.

* * *

En arrivant chez lui, il rangea ses différentes courses à l'endroit approprié et récupéra tout de même un bâtonnet de glace à la fraise, avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il verrouilla sa chambre, puis déchira l'emballage. Il se sentit stupide en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux. Stiles commença par lécher le bâtonnet de glace, faisant glisser sa langue sur tout le long, tout en pensant au membre de son loup. Cette pensée le fit rougir et il continua, savourant le goût de la glace à la fraise. Puis il fit coulisser sa langue au bout du bâtonnet, la faisant tournoyer d'une lenteur extrême. Enfin, il se décida à engloutir la glace toute entière au plus profond de sa bouche, la faisant ressortir par moment. Soudain, il s'arrêta subitement, se rendant compte que sa bouche était toute gelée. Il se mit à tousser et en même temps à rire.

« C'est froid, je ne sens plus ma bouche et pour ma langue, n'en parlons pas. Tu vois ce que tu me fais subir, Derek-je-suis-un-gros-con-Hale !? Tout cela c'est pour toi, pour nous, mon loup… »

Vu qu'il ne restait que le bâtonnet en bois, Stiles la jeta à la poubelle. Il décida de se détendre, écoutant un peu de musique, son casque sur les oreilles. Il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à son plan, pensant par moment que c'était vraiment stupide.

« Non, c'est un très bon plan ! Derek ne pourra pas me résister longtemps, enfin, je l'espère. S'il continue comme ça, il va réussir à me rendre fou. »

L'adolescent décida de ne pas se priver et descendit récupérer une sucette avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit l'emballage et répéta le même procédé. Il commença par engloutir la sucette toute entière dans sa bouche, la caressant avec sa langue. Il déposa ensuite quelques baisers sur la sucette avant d'humidifier ses lèvres, appréciant ce goût sucré et fruité. Il fit glisser sa langue sur tout le long, tout en prenant son temps. Il ferma les yeux et en se perdant dans ses pensées, il imagina que la sucette était en fait la virilité de Derek et s'efforça donc de s'appliquer et de donner du plaisir au lycan. Il ne put retenir un gémissement, imaginant les yeux de son petit ami se voiler, englouti cette passion. Il continua donc son traitement, léchant le bout de la sucette du bout des lèvres.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de terminer la sucette et que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. Non, cela n'était qu'un rêve mais Stiles se promit à lui-même, qu'il allait tout faire pour que cela devienne réalité.

Stiles s'allongea sur son lit et décida de calmer cette érection qui le mettait à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Il enleva d'abord son pantalon, ne restant qu'en boxer. Il commença par effleurer sa virilité du bout des doigts, le caressant sur toute la longueur à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. N'en pouvant plus de cette barrière en coton, il fit glisser son boxer à ses pieds. Son sang n'arrivait plus à irriguer son cerveau, car il gorgeait ce membre, le remplissant de désir à un tel point que ça devenait douloureux. Il prit son sexe en main et commença par de longs et lents va-et-vient. Il sentit des perles de sueur au niveau de ses tempes, au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait la cadence. L'adolescent glissa une de ses mains sur son torse, entamant de longues caresses, avant de poser ses doigts sur ses deux boutons de chair. Il s'attaqua à l'un deux, le martyrisant et le pinçant afin qu'il devienne tout dur. De nouveau, il s'imagina que c'était les larges mains de Derek qui étaient sur lui, faisant tout pour le tordre de plaisir. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et accéléra ses va-et-vient. L'adolescent se cambra, sentant que son corps était à l'apothéose et se libéra enfin, déversant d'épais jets de sperme sur son torse.

Stiles poussa de profonds soupirs, faisant entrer le maximum d'air dans ses poumon, afin de se remettre de ses émotions. Il se tortilla sur son lit afin de tendre la main vers la table de nuit et récupérer un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le torse. Il remit son boxer, son pantalon et se leva afin de jeter le mouchoir dans la poubelle et se laver les mains dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Derek était allongé dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête. Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur la personne la plus précieuse et la plus importante à ses yeux : Stiles. Il l'aimait tellement et cela le faisait souffrir de le voir triste. Il l'avait embrassé juste avant de le laisser, car il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui tout en étant fâché avec son humain.

« Stiles je suis désolé, mais j'ai fait une promesse à ton père et je compte la tenir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurai fait l'amour depuis longtemps, te montrant à quel point je suis fou de toi. P'tit con, tu me rends dingue. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je dois prendre sur moi pour me contrôler, car mon loup te désire autant que moi. Nous te désirons tellement. Ce n'est qu'une question de mois et de jours, mais nous avons vraiment hâte de ne faire qu'un avec toi. »

Le loup garou décida de ne plus y penser et rejoignit les bras de Morphée, rêvant du moment où l'hyperactif serait enfin sien.

* * *

Durant la nuit, Stiles n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à son plan. Il se dit qu'il avait besoin de conseils, mais il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, cela lui apparut comme une évidence : Danny. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Il envoya un message à son camarade de classe, lui demandant s'il pouvait lui parler demain au lycée et Danny lui répondit par l'affirmative.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla en sueur. Il avait passé la nuit à rêver de sa future nuit dans les bras de Derek. Il était tout chamboulé, rêvant de leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, de leurs baisers fiévreux de passions, de leurs respirations haletantes qui se coordonnaient, des marques qu'ils se feraient, des longues et frissonnantes caresses, mais surtout de Derek lui faisant l'amour avec fougue. Tous ces éléments qui lui revinrent en mémoire le mirent dans un état second, au bord de l'asphyxie. S'il devait mourir un jour, il se dit qu'il voudrait que ça soit dans une passion intense.

Il se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, afin de se mouiller le visage et reprendre le contrôle. En se regardant dans le miroir en face de lui, il eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Regarde dans quel état tu me mets Derek ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Tu vas finir par me faire perdre la raison. J'ai besoin de toi, de ta chaleur et de ton corps. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour et qu'ensemble nous atteignions le 7ème ciel, mon Amour ! Bordel, tu attends quoi ? J'ai de plus en plus envie de toi, à chaque fois que je te vois. Dépêche-toi, bon sang ! »

L'adolescent secoua la tête et se mit à rigoler, puis se ressaisit en gardant en tête sa mission du jour : demander des conseils à Danny.

Stiles se prépara rapidement, eut juste le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner et sauta à bord de sa Roscoe chérie, se dirigeant vers le lycée de Beacon Hills. Au moment où il se gara sur le parking, il aperçut Danny dans le rétroviseur. D'un geste vif, il récupéra son sac, se dépêchant de sortir de la jeep et d'interpeller son camarade de classe.

\- Hé, Danny !

\- Salut Stiles ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Ça va. Alors, en quoi est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

\- Euh… j'ai besoin de conseils, car tu es la seule personne qui puisse m'aider.

\- Tu me fais peur là !

\- Mais non mec, t'emballes pas. On ne pourrait pas aller quelque part pour discuter, loin des oreilles indiscrètes ?

\- Bien sûr, suis-moi. J'ai la clé du bureau du coach. Alors, allons-y.

\- Je te suis, mec.

Les deux adolescents empruntèrent le couloir du lycée, avant d'arriver dans le bureau du coach. En entrant dans la pièce, Stiles se tourna vers Danny.

\- Tu peux fermer la porte et la verrouiller également, s'il te plaît.

Danny hocha la tête et s'exécuta, surveillant par la même occasion qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages pour les épier et les écouter.

\- Vas-y, Stiles. Je t'écoute.

\- Bon, euh… voilà. Je vais te résumer ma situation pour que ça soit clair.

\- D'accord.

\- Je sors avec Derek depuis quelques mois, mais on a euh… toujours rien fait.

\- Toujours pas euh…

\- Oui voilà, je ne vais quand même pas te faire un dessin.

\- Je vois. Alors, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

\- Euh… eh bien, comment te dire ça… euh…

\- Parle, Stiles ! Tu es directe et franc en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui tu sembles différent. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui, je vais bien. C'est juste que ça me fait tout bizarre de parler de ce sujet-là avec toi.

\- Je comprends, mais ne t'en fais pas. Alors ?

\- Donc, je voulais essayer de convaincre Derek de passer à l'étape suivante, en lui faisant une gâterie. Il n'aura pas le choix, enfin, je l'espère.

\- Oh, je vois. Donc, tu voulais des conseils à ce sujet ?

\- Euh… oui… Tu vas me faire une démo ?

Danny manqua de peu de s'étouffer, tandis que Stiles lui donna de grandes tapes dans le dos.

\- T'es sérieux, mec ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Désolé de te décevoir, Danny, tu es mignon. Mais je ne suis attiré que par Derek.

\- T'en fais pas, mais tu as bien fait de venir m'en parler. Mais tu sais, il n'y pas de bonne ou mauvaise manière de s'y prendre. Certains mecs aiment quand c'est fait avec douceur et lenteur, tandis que d'autres adorent quand c'est un peu bestial. Il faut que t'y aille à l'instinct et surtout, une chose très importante : évites d'utiliser les dents.

\- D'accord, c'est noté.

\- Et dernière chose, base-toi sur ce qu'il ressent, ce que tu entends. Et si tu plonges ton regard dans le sien alors que tu as son sexe dans la bouche et qu'il s'y perd, alors tu as tout gagné. Il reste également une chose primordiale : l'éjaculation. Tu as le choix.

\- Comment ça, j'ai le choix !?

\- Il peut se retirer ou bien venir dans ta bouche. Dans ce cas, tu peux avaler ou pas, à toi de voir.

\- Euh…

\- T'es pas obligé, hein !

\- Je le sais, j'aviserai au dernier moment. En tout cas, merci Danny.

\- Y'a pas de quoi.

Il allait raconter à Danny ce qu'il faisait pour s'entraîner en attendant le jour J, mais se retint, se disant que son ami allait sans doute le charrier sur sa méthode peu conventionnelle.

* * *

Durant les cours, Scott voyait bien que son presque frère avait la tête ailleurs et s'inquiéta pour lui.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, Stiles ?

\- Je vais bien, Scotty. Juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

\- Stiles, je te connais depuis l'enfance. Je sens quand quelque chose ne va pas. C'est Derek ?

\- Ouais, enfin, on va dire ça comme ça. Mais, ce n'est rien de grave.

\- S'il te fait du mal, tu me préviens, d'accord ?

\- Merci Scotty, mais je sais encore me défendre. C'est sympa de ta part.

Le jeune loup garou hocha la tête et lui sourit avant de se replonger dans son exercice. Stiles le regarda et sourit à son tour.

« Si tu le savais vraiment, Scotty. J'ai la tête ailleurs à cause de Derek, car ce gros con refuse mes avances. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une question de jours maintenant et je serai enfin sien. »

* * *

En rentrant chez lui, Stiles se précipita dans la cuisine afin de récupérer un bâtonnet de glace. Il était ravi que son père ne soit pas présent, il ne voulait surtout pas l'avoir dans la maison, pendant qu'il ferait son « entraînement spécial ». Cette journée l'avait épuisé, surtout le cours d'économie, mais pas assez pour annuler sa mission.

Il entra dans sa chambre, tenant le bâtonnet d'une main, puis verrouilla la porte de l'autre. Stiles en remarquant que sa chambre sentait un peu le renfermé décida d'ouvrir la fenêtre, afin d'aérer la pièce. Il s'assit sur son lit et commença son entraînement. L'adolescent ferma d'abord les yeux, imaginant le membre durci de Derek dans sa bouche. Il commença par faire glisser sa langue sur tout le long, tout en poussant des gémissements.

Pendant ce temps, Scott décida de rendre visite à son ami, inquiet pour lui. Il était sûr qu'il s'était disputé avec Derek et voulait lui montrer son soutien, qu'il était là pour lui. En grimpant sur le toit à pas de loup, il ne s'attendait pas à voir une telle scène à travers la fenêtre. Stiles mangeait un bâtonnet de glace, les yeux fermés, prononçant le prénom de Derek en gémissant à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas la bouche pleine.

Le jeune loup garou décida d'entrer dans la chambre discrètement en passant par la fenêtre, se retenant d'exploser de rire.

\- Stiles ?

L'hyperactif sursauta, ne sachant quoi répondre face à son ami qui se tordait de rire.

\- Dire que je m'inquiétais pour toi, car je croyais que tu avais le moral à zéro à cause de Derek. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir comme ça. Que fais-tu au juste ?

\- Si je te le dis, tu ne vas pas me croire...

\- Stiles !

\- Bon, tu m'as pris sur le fait. Si je te raconte, promet-moi de ne pas te marrer. D'accord ?

\- Ouais, d'accord.

\- Je m'entraîne pour Derek, vu que je ne l'ai jamais fait…

\- T'es sérieux mec ?

\- Absolument.

Scott éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, alors que Stiles lui balança un oreiller en pleine figure. Le jeune loup garou essaya de calmer son rire et reprit son sérieux, ou presque.

\- Mec, si tu n'étais pas mon frère et que je n'avais pas de copine, je t'aurai bien servi de cobayes !

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Sale fils de…

\- Hé ! Je plaisante, Stiles. Tu devrais prendre ton médicament contre l'hyperactivité. J'ai bien peur que tu en aie besoin.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Connard !

\- Désolé, mec. Mais j'étais obligé. C'est vraiment trop drôle.

Stiles posa son bâtonnet de glace sur l'emballage et se rua sur Scott. Il grimpa sur son dos, enroula ses bras autour du cou de son meilleur, cherchant à l'étrangler. Le jeune loup garou s'il le voulait, aurait très bien pu le mettre K.O. grâce à sa force lupine, mais il était bien trop occupé à se plier de rire. Il se laissa tomber au sol, entraînant Stiles dans sa chute. Les deux frères de cœur étaient allongés côtes à côtes, les yeux rivés au plafond, reprenant leurs souffles.

\- T'es vraiment chiant, Scotty.

\- Tu l'es encore plus, je te le rappelle. Mais bon, soyons sérieux un instant. Je pense que tu réfléchis trop, Stiles.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu devrais foncer et arrêter euh… ce que tu faisais. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Scotty, je veux juste que tout soit parfait.

\- Mais tu l'es, Stiles ! Aux yeux de Derek, tu es parfait. Tu ne vois pas la manière dont il te regarde, à chaque fois qu'il te voit ? Alors, ça, ce n'est qu'un petit détail. C'est comme quand tu embrasses quelqu'un pour la première fois. Tu te lances et puis voilà.

\- Ouais, tu n'as pas tort, mec.

\- Allez, je te laisse et arrête de te torturer l'esprit.

Scott se releva et aida son meilleur ami à en faire de même. Il lui sourit, puis en essayant de prendre un air sérieux, il lui lança.

\- Bon, par contre, ça fera 50 balles, si tu ne veux pas que je raconte ça à Allison. J'attends.

\- Très bien. Donc tu es d'accord si je te raconte ma future nuit d'amour avec Derek. Tu auras tous les détails, bien évidemment. Ok ?

\- Stiles, t'es qu'un enfoiré !

\- Ouais, moi aussi je t'aime, Scotty.

Les deux adolescents rigolèrent puis se firent une accolade, avant que Scott ne s'en aille par la fenêtre. Stiles lui fit un signe de la main, en le voyant s'éloigner. Il récupéra la glace qui avait fondu dans son emballage et la jeta à la poubelle. Malgré les conseils que lui avait donné son meilleur ami, l'hyperactif décida de s'en tenir à sa mission. Il descendit donc récupérer une sucette afin de poursuivre son entraînement.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Stiles décida qu'il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution, se sentant prêt à faire abdiquer Derek et à le rendre fou de désir. Il prit sa jeep et roula une bonne vingtaine de minutes, avant d'arriver sur le parking, en bas de l'immeuble du loup garou. Il resta assis durant quelques minutes, prenant de grandes inspirations, avant de sortir de sa voiture et de se diriger vers le loft, grimpant les escaliers, quatre à quatre.

Derek qui était torse nu, venait de finir ses exercices de musculation et prit la serviette qui était posé sur la chaise près de lui, afin de s'éponger le visage. Alors qu'il allait partir vers la salle de bain, il sentit le bruit d'un cœur qui martelait de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée. Il s'approcha lentement, avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer rapidement, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant. Stiles se dirigea vers lui à toute vitesse et avant que Derek n'ait pu montrer son étonnement, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles du loup garou, qui répondit au baiser de l'adolescent avec la même ferveur, le tenant par la nuque.

L'adolescent rompit le baiser et se pencha, mordillant le cou de Derek afin d'y apposer sa marque. Le loup garou ne put s'empêcher de soupirer face au traitement que lui infligeait l'hyperactif. Il se ressaisit puis l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Que fais-tu Stiles ?!

\- Shhhhhhh… ne dit plus rien.

Stiles déposa sa main sur la bouche de Derek afin qu'il se taise, puis se pencha de nouveau, glissant sa langue sur le cou du loup garou, le faisant frémir dans un cri rauque. L'hyperactif profita que Derek avait basculé la tête en arrière, pour descendre encore plus, mordillant l'un de ses tétons et laissant sa main malaxer l'autre afin de le faire durcir.

Le loup garou allait perdre la tête et lorsque Stiles le poussa contre le mur le plus proche, il se laissa faire. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et l'adolescent profita de cette minute d'inattention pour glisser sa main dans le pantalon de Derek, empoignant son sexe tout dur à travers le tissu du boxer.

\- Bordel, Stiles…

De son autre main, l'hyperactif déboutonna le pantalon du lycan et le glissa jusqu'à ses pieds, le laissant en sous-vêtement. Il croisa le regard embué de Derek, puis baissa les yeux vers le boxer qui allait exploser. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres afin de le rendre fou de désir. Stiles s'agenouilla et fit subir le même sort au boxer, le glissant aux pieds du loup garou. L'hyperactif empoigna la virilité gorgé de désir d'une main et se mit à soupirer, laissant son souffle chaud caresser ce membre, le rendant encore plus dur. Puis, il commença par faire glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur du pénis, laissant échapper un gémissement de la bouche du lycan. Derek ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tellement il était envahi par ce feu incandescent, qui le consumait. Il ne pouvait plus résister à cet appel et laissa l'hyperactif prendre le contrôle. Ce dernier fit tourner sa langue autour du gland avant de le prendre en bouche. Stiles commença par faire de lent va-et-vient, faisant entrer le pénis de Derek plus profondément dans sa bouche à chaque fois. Le loup garou accompagna Stiles dans ses mouvements, faisant bouger son bassin pour accentuer le mouvement, tout en s'agrippant aux cheveux de l'adolescent.

\- Pu…tain…

En levant les yeux vers Derek, l'hyperactif put voir son regard se voiler, tellement le plaisir était intense. Ses joues se mirent à se colorer, satisfait de ce qu'il provoquait chez Derek, mais également en entendant les doux gémissements que produisait la bouche du lycan. C'était la première fois que Stiles avait le membre de Derek en bouche et jamais ce dernier n'avait été aussi euphorique. La bouche de l'humain était faite pour lui, faite pour sa virilité, le loup garou en était convaincu, tellement qu'il atteignait le paradis au contact de cette délicieuse langue contre son membre gorgé de désir. La vue de ces joues rosies par la luxure et de ces magnifiques lèvres qui aspiraient son pénis, ne fit qu'augmenter le plaisir, qui affluait entre ses reins. Derek n'allait pas tarder à venir et il tira plus fort sur les cheveux de Stiles.

\- Arrête, hmpf… je ne vais… plus tenir… longtemps… Stiles…

Il essaya de se retirer de la bouche de l'hyperactif, mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas et ne le voulait surtout pas. Bien au contraire, il empoigna les fesses de Derek de ses mains, enfonçant encore plus la virilité du loup garou dans sa bouche.

Le lycan ne tint plus et rendit les armes, se déversant en plusieurs longs jets de sperme dans la bouche de Stiles, qui tant bien que mal, réussit à ne pas laisser tomber une goutte de ce délicieux nectar. Il avala goulument cette semence, poussant des gémissements obscènes qui firent tourner des yeux le loup garou. Derek se retira de la bouche de Stiles, remit son pantalon et son boxer puis aida l'adolescent à se relever en l'attrapant par les épaules. Ce dernier humidifia ses lèvres, tandis que Derek déglutit face au mouvement de cette langue sur ces délicieuses lèvres. Jamais il n'aurait pensé prendre autant son pied avec Stiles et ce n'était que le début.

\- Stiles, c'était juste…

\- Je sais. Tu as très bon goût, mon Amour. J'en veux encore.

L'adolescent lui avait dit ça en ayant un sourire en coin et en haussant un sourcil. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Derek l'attrapa par la taille et le posa sur son épaule. Stiles comprit qu'il avait réussi sa mission et décida de jouer le jeu en faisant semblant de se débattre.

\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Dépose-moi par terre !

\- Je réponds juste à ta demande. Alors arrête de gigoter, sinon je te mords.

\- Fichu loup !

Derek ne l'écouta pas et fit de grandes enjambées, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, alors que Stiles lui claqua les fesses, le faisant rire.

En entrant dans sa chambre, le loup garou s'approcha du lit et déposa Stiles avec une extrême délicatesse, comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse et la plus importante à ses yeux. Cela fit fondre le cœur de l'adolescent, qui lui fit son plus beau sourire. Derek lui déboutonna sa chemise, bouton par bouton et le regard perdu sur ces lèvres qui le fascinaient tant. Il laissa glisser la chemise au sol, puis lui fit signe de s'allonger. L'adolescent s'exécuta, tandis que le loup garou lui retira ses chaussures et son pantalon. Stiles qui ne portait à présent qu'un boxer était gêné d'être si peu vêtu en face de son petit ami. Il se couvrit le torse de ses mains, voulant cacher sa presque nudité, avant que Derek ne grogne de colère.

\- Je veux te voir, alors enlève ces mains, Stiles.

L'adolescent avait perdu toute l'assurance dont il avait fait preuve dans le salon et il secoua la tête en signe de négation. Même s'il avait rêvé de ce moment un nombre de fois incalculable, Stiles déglutit car c'était sa première fois et il allait s'offrir à son loup, à Derek.

En le voyant perdu dans ses pensées, Derek retira lui aussi son pantalon avant de se placer au-dessus de l'hyperactif, plongeant son regard embué de passion dans celui de son amant. Il retira ces mains qui cachaient ce torse parsemé de grains de beautés, puis lui sourit.

\- Tu es très beau Stiles et il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte de ton corps. Je le trouve magnifique et très désirable.

En entendant ces compliments de la part du loup garou, Stiles ne sut quoi lui répondre et se contenta de l'attraper par la nuque afin de l'embrasser. Le lycan répondit à son baiser fiévreux de passion, puis lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, lui quémandant ainsi l'accès à sa délicieuse bouche. L'adolescent la lui accorda, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer, entamant un ballet endiablé, se caressant et se perdant dans ce baiser qui les menait au paradis. Derek rompit le baiser, posant son front contre celui de l'adolescent, inspirant la délicieuse odeur qui se dégageait de Stiles et qui l'enivrait. Cette fragrance sucrée l'apaisait tout comme elle le mettait dans un état d'excitation intense où il voulait encore plus.

Voulant plus de contact, les deux jeunes hommes se caressèrent, frottant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre à travers les boxers, les rendant encore plus dur qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Derek décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'action et commença par faire glisser sa langue sur le cou de l'adolescent, avant de le mordiller. Une marque toute rouge apparu sur le cou de Stiles, contrastant fortement avec la couleur opaline de sa peau. Satisfait de son suçon, Derek descendit et s'attaqua aux tétons de l'hyperactif qui perdait pied, titillant l'un de sa langue et pinçant l'autre avec sa main, de manière à ce qu'ils soient gonflés de désir.

\- Der… c'est… trop… bon…

Stiles haletait et avait du mal à parler, tellement il était dans un autre monde, bien au-dessus de la planète Terre. Impatient, il attrapa Derek par les épaules et essaya de l'attirer vers lui, car ses baisers et ses lèvres lui manquaient énormément, mais le lycan ne lui obéit pas, luttant contre toute ses forces pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

\- Laisse-toi faire, Stiles.

Il avait bien mieux à faire car il voulait découvrir le corps de son humain afin de connaître ses zones les plus sensibles et lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Le loup garou descendit, parsemant de baiser le ventre de Stiles à chaque endroit où il voyait un grain de beauté qui le narguait. Dieu qu'il aimait ce corps si fins qui réagissait à chacun de ses contacts. En levant les yeux vers l'humain, il lui retira son boxer avec lenteur, de sorte que le tissu glisse le long de ses jambes, le faisant frissonner. Il en fit de même avec le sien et les envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Derek attrapa la virilité de Stiles et entama un lent va-et-vient, déposant un doux baiser au niveau de l'aine. Il approcha ses lèvres du gland gonflé à bloc et l'introduisit dans sa bouche, le titillant du bout de sa langue. L'adolescent réagit aussitôt, arquant son corps, tellement il se sentait prit dans un étau qui lui faisait perdre pied. Le loup garou retira le gland subitement de sa bouche, ce qui surprit l'hyperactif et avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, Derek prit le membre en bouche, entamant un va-et-vient débordant de luxure. Stiles était au bord de la syncope et dut se mordre le poing, pour ne pas être submergé par le plaisir qui déferlait en lui. Derek était satisfait des bruits obscènes qui provenaient de la bouche de son humain, ce qui l'amena à faire entrer son pénis entièrement dans sa bouche. Il sentit le liquide séminal qui suintait au bout du gland signifiant que Stiles n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il retira la virilité de sa bouche, le prenant en main afin de le branler lentement avant de mordre l'aine. Perdu dans les affres du plaisir, l'adolescent prononça le prénom du loup garou dans un long soupir.

\- Jouis pour moi, Bébé.

Derek en prononçant ces paroles accéléra le mouvement de ses va-et-vient autour du membre de Stiles, avant que l'adolescent ne jouisse bruyamment, laissant de puissants jets de sperme s'écraser sur son torse. Le loup garou ébahi par cette libération se pencha vers le corps tout fin, laissant glisser sa langue sur le torse immaculé de blanc et goûtant par la même occasion cette douce semence comparable à un élixir.

\- Tu as très bon goût, Stiles.

\- Pu…tain, Der… tu n'étais pas obligé de faire…

\- Shhhhhhh… tais-toi !

Le loup garou glissa sa main sur le ventre de l'hyperactif, enduisant ses doigts de sperme avant de le regarder avec des yeux embués de désir. Ce dernier comprit où il voulait en venir et écarta les jambes en remontant un peu ses genoux. Derek fit d'abord entrer un doigt dans l'intimité de Stiles, le faisant crisper et sentir la douleur de cette intrusion. Puis le loup garou commença par dessiner de légers cercles en lui, le préparant au maximum, avant d'introduire un second doigt alors que l'adolescent se détendait, appréciant cette douce torture.

Constatant que son humain était suffisamment prêt, à en juger par les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche, Derek se plaça en face de son antre, puis le pénétra le plus lentement possible, lui arrachant un cri rauque. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde laissant le temps à Stiles de s'habituer à sa présence. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir alors que Derek était au-dessus de lui, lui caressant la joue d'une main. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, croisant le regard tendre du lycan, puis lui attrapa la nuque pour qu'il se rapproche avant de lui chuchoter.

\- Bouge, mon Amour.

Derek ne se fit pas prier et lui sourit avant d'entamer un lent va-et-vient, les faisant perdre la tête. Il se pencha vers l'adolescent, lui mordillant le cou alors que ce dernier faisait glisser ses doigts le long de son dos, le griffant par la même occasion. Le loup garou emporté par le plaisir de l'antre chaud et étroit, se laissa aller et accéléra la cadence, faisant voir des étoiles à Stiles, touchant le point sensible en lui.

\- Tu es si bon et si étroit…

Pour unique réponse, l'hyperactif l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa avec fougue, sa langue allant à la recherche de celle du loup garou, mêlant caresses et passions. Derek répondit à son baiser avec la même hargne, avant que Stiles ne le repousse, l'obligeant à se mettre sur le dos. Il se redressa, prenant appui sur ses coudes, avant que son humain ne s'empale sur son pénis, entamant une chevauchée endiablée.

Derek se redressa entièrement et attrapa l'humain dans ses bras, recouvrant son torse au teint pâle, de baisers passionnés. Stiles haletait sous ses sulfureux baisers et remua son bassin avec plus de vigueur, faisant soupirer le loup garou. En relevant la tête vers l'hyperactif, ce dernier lui sourit avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Le lycan profita de ce baiser pour s'allonger et entraîner Stiles à en faire de même, avant de reprendre le contrôle et lui faire l'amour avec fougue. « Je t'aime » Dirent-ils en même temps, avant de s'échanger un sourire et s'embrasser. Emporté dans ce tourbillon de plaisir, Derek ne tint plus, se déversant en Stiles, l'inondant de sa semence, suivi de l'adolescent qui se répandit sur le torse musclé du loup garou.

Ils reprirent peu à peu leurs respirations, ne cessant de sourire après avoir atteint le 7ème ciel. Derek se retira de l'humain lentement, voulant rompre leur union à la dernière seconde, avant de se pencher et de récupérer des serviettes sur la table de nuit, pour les nettoyer. Une fois fait, il s'allongea de nouveau sur le dos, ouvrant ses bras afin que Stiles le rejoigne. Ce dernier posa sa tête contre le torse du loup garou, juste avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser.

\- C'était juste…

\- Merveilleux, mon Amour !

En relevant le visage vers le loup garou, celui-ci lui sourit et commença par glisser ses doigts le long du dos de l'adolescent, le faisant frémir.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça ne me plait pas, mais laisse-moi juste me remettre de mes émotions. Je ne suis qu'un humain, mon loup. Mais après, je te promets qu'on pourra coucher ensemble, après un peu de repos.

\- « Qu'on pourra faire l'amour » me semble plus adéquat.

\- Euh… oui.

Stiles se mit à rougir, ne sachant plus où se mettre tellement les paroles de Derek l'avaient tout retourné. Le lycan rigola en voyant le rouge embellir ses joues, puis se pencha vers lui, déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, mon Ange. Maintenant, au dodo.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Derek. Je vois que monsieur le loup est pressé, hein ?

\- Tais-toi, bon sang. Dors !

Stiles rigola contre le torse du loup garou et en quelques minutes, ils rejoignirent tout deux les bras de Morphée, plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

 _Alors que pensez-vous de cet OS ? Le lemon ? Mon dieu, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit d'écrire ça MDR ! Bon c'est décidé, je prends de suite un aller simple pour l'Alaska x). Je vous fais des gros bisous les louloups :P_


End file.
